Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Nominees= Abraham Lincoln Voting ends: 01 November 2006 nominated by --Ravman29 14:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 - An impressive display of truthiness. --Amoirae 16:35, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - I don't mean to toot my own horn, but if it worked for Mark Foley... --Ravman29 +1 --Fairy Incognito +1 - Brilliant, I laughed my ass off. I think there's enough Colbert to make it a feature article. --Victor99 +1 - If Abe was around he would be a Colbert fan.--BearHunter +1 - Abraham would be proud.--lovelylumps :These three votes are disqualified. --Lewser 10:08, 27 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 The bulk of the article was created by an unregistered user (against feature guidelines) and is totally random. The article needs an overhaul, not front page featured status. --Thruth Monger 11:45, 28 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I just don't feel Abramhan Lincoln is from the future. --Fuzzy 17:35, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Random, but consistently so. I think it just needs a little more Dr.Colbert--Lewser 06:24, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Too random to be truthy. It would need an overhaul. Not a complete one, but enough of an overhaul to remove the "pop-culture-bag-of-trivia" feel. I feel what it might need is a rearranging of all those famous books on Lincoln published recently. I don't know where that came from, someone must have hijacked my computer and facted it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:11, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Reads too much like an uncyclopedia or Onion article. Funny is one of the elements of a feature article, and not the most important. Funny ha ha, or funny OUCH, not just wAckiality.--Pro-Lick 04:02, 27 October 2006 (UTC) The Qur'an Voting ends: 01 November 2006 Nominated by --JesusChrist 04:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I think it is a good featured article. JesusChrist 09:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 - its a decent article, but I don't think its front page material--Lewser 16:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Superfan 21:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) It's too negitive. If I remember correctly, Stephen doesn't want to insult Muslims or the Qur'an. Not Yet +1 Needs a bit of editing and a little more meat to it... but essentially good. Throw in a bit more about Colbert and I'd say yes --matty233 14:32, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Too many red links. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:54, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 It's Funny. I say add more pictures and fix red links and you have my vote, fo shizzle! --Fuzzy 21:09, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Stem Cell Research Voting ends: 02 November 2006 Nominated by --Davidj 01:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Davidj 01:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) gotta nominate it since it is in the news and a hot election issue ::and it was featured as "The Word" on the Oct 30, 2006 broadcast. C'mon! +1 I like it. I'll vote positively for anything that involves throwing urine at Nazis or Mexican Revolutionists. --Fuzzy 19:04, 27 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Thruth Monger 10:33, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Lacks any Colbert tie-ins and still needs much work. +1 It looks to me like a humorless (so far) . Great topic, but it needs so much more. -- seaRob 22:14, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Very timely, kudos. However, rules state no red links and it does have one: East Coast Elitists, go to the talk page for this article and see the rest of my pet peeves...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:16, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah, see the talk pages, and those image sizes irritate me more than underwear made out of barbed wire. --Lewser 12:05, 29 October 2006 (UTC) The New York Times Voting ends: 03 November 2006 Nominated by --Tommyill 08:22, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Yes No Not Yet +1 - This article has a lot of potential, but its not ready yet. I think it needs a little more...something...--Lewser 19:20, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - As one of the top enemies to America, I agree the NYT article needs more than we've got here. -Thruth Monger 23:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 With a few suggestions on Talk:The New York Times--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Tumbling Voting ends: 05 November 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 29 October 2006 (UTC) +1--Whytokay 02:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) +1--Lewser 01:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Acadian Voting ends: 07 November 2006 Nominated by --Danforth 00:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I'd rather see this article shot down in a chorus of "No"s than have it expire one vote short of featured status. --Danforth 00:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Good point, Danforth.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Go bananna! --Fuzzy 16:07, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Um...Ummm...Generic Scream of Encouragement!--Lewser 01:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet The Left Wing Madness Voting ends: 07 November 2006 nominated by --matty233 04:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Wow... sheer Dr. Colbert genius --matty233 04:02, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Cooney 04:12, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1Jimmy2000 21:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Firelizard 23:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) This vote is disqualified--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:32, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- Just put in a bigger picture.--Lewser 01:30, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Too Canadian (a little too inside-jokey, maybe a little more clarification (see Talk:The Left Wing Madness)), 2 Red Links, some pages not linked and has no pictures! NO PICTURES!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I like it and I'm very close to a Yes on this. (But take that with a grain of salt because I live in Baja Canada and have been known to slip toward the random on occasion.) --seaRob 22:10, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Hippies Voting ends: 06 November 2006 Nominated by --Lewser 01:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--Lewser 01:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Jew Voting ends: 06 November 2006 Nominated by --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet